Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud
by madiaustinxo
Summary: The band is off to collage but in different places while at Julliard, Stella has an encounter with a previous enemy. what happens when the two are stuck together? chaos ensues. please review! Ray/Stella!
1. She's So Gone

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth… all rights belong to Disney Channel and Mark Peter Hughes.**

**A/N!- Thank you sooo much to **_**Madelines**_** for letting me use her idea form her story **_**Strange**_** please read her story its amazing!**

After packing away her remaining tank tops, skirts, and skinnies into her duffle bag Stella grabbed the zipper and pulled it around to the other side of the bag, lifting it up and grabbing a couple more various bags of her items then walking down the stairs.

"Stel! Do you _have _to go?" Timmy, her little brother, questioned her.

"Yeah! It won't be the same without you here" Andrew complained to her.

Though they were now entering seventh grade they still loved to annoy her, and the worst part was, they were now old enough to figure out her weaknesses, enabling them to always know exactly how to hit a nerve with her, but still they were going to miss her while she was away.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna be gone forever, I promised I'd visit you didn't I?" Stella said bending down to their level, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Stella, ten minutes and were leaving." their mother called.

"Yes mom!" Stella called "Well im gonna go make sure i have… everything." Stella sighed.

She walked up the spiral staircase and up to her bedroom she had a bag in her hands just incase.

Looking around her room Stella let out a small gasp as she remembered the cork board she had hanging above where her bed previously was, and the photos she had hanging on the wall next to the cork board. She pulled down all the items on the walls and stared at what lied before her on the plush white carpet

On her cork board were 4 ½ pictures, 3 tickets, 2 notes, and 1 paper

The pictures were, one of her and Mo at the beach Stella seated on Mo's shoulders both wearing huge grins on their faces; one of her and the band the day of their first detention together; one of her, Ray, the band and Scott the day Stella had spit lemonade into Ray's face; one of her and her brothers on the day of 'Family Day' at school; and the last one was a picture that was folded in half, the picture was of her and Ray outside at lunch time, they were under a tree that had fresh bloomed blossoms on it, petals all around it, it was one of the only times they had had an actual civil conversation with each other, they both had a genuine smile on their face.

The tickets were from three different things one was from the Halloween dance; one from a soccer game in which she attended just to see if Ray was as good as he said he was; and the last was from the Prom.

The notes were from her history class she and Ray had been writing on them to each other, once again one of those rare days that the two got along.

Stella smiled as she caught sight of Ray's neatly scrawled handwriting; her smile grew larger as she read what was written on the papers

Question for you.

Yes?

Are you as bored as I am?

Probably, if not more.

I don't think that's even possible at the moment.

Yeah, well.

She finished reading the notes still smiling to herself. Finally she lifted the last item off the board: the piece of paper

On the paper was a mini poster from 'Rising Star' it included Olivia, Wen, Charlie, Mo, her, Ray, and Scott's pictures along with the words _Rising Star Presents: Mudslide Crush, and Lemonade Mouth! _

Just seeing those words made Stella beam, 'cause even though they had lost to Mudslide Crush in the Rising Star competition it was one of the bands best performances ever.

Finally Stella looked at the picture frames the first frame held her Diploma, a picture of her in her cap and gown hold the diploma, and this Tagle off of her cap; the second frame held a picture she had drawn/painted in art class with Ray's help due to the project being a partner assignment and the teacher trying to will them into getting along, it was a picture of both bands on the beach, they were smiling though and playing a game of chicken **(A/N if you don't know 'Chicken' is where one player sits on another's shoulders and they try to knock down the other team into the water, last two standing win.) **in the ocean at where the water was just below their waist's, Charlie was playing referee while Olivia was sat on Wen's shoulders, Mo was sat on Scott's shoulders, and Stella, by default, was sat on Ray's shoulders. the two didn't randomly come up with the idea of the picture, it had really happened, and that was one of Stella's favorite things about it, it was well… real; the last frame contained a photo from the Prom, it was her and all her friends including Scott and… though she hates to say it, Ray.

"Stella! come on sweetheart! we're leaving!" Mrs. Yamada yelled up to her daughter.

"Yes mom!" Stella yelled down "Here goes nothing." She said to herself.

**A/N! good? Bad? loved it? please review for me, i really would love to here your personal opinions. was it to much post-flufh between Ray&Stella? like i said please tell me!**


	2. Author Note

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth… yet… just kidding but really i don't… duh.**

**Okay, sorry if you thought this was a chapter but… it's an Author Note explaining my view of my story, kay? So please read this if you are a tad bit confused.**

**Okay so, Stella is headed off to Julliard School of the Arts, the first chapter ponders over kinda how she feels and how her family feels, while up in her room (**_**this part is about the kinda "post-fluff" between Stella and Ray that is shown in what she finds in her room btw.**_**) Stella notices her pictures and cork board that she had forgotten were there. She takes them down and looks at the things in which each frame and the cork bard hold. **

**(**_**Which is where this section comes in:**_

_Looking around her room Stella let out a small gasp as she remembered the cork board she had hanging above where her bed previously was, and the photos she had hanging on the wall next to the cork board. She pulled down all the items on the walls and stared at what lied before her on the plush white carpet_

_On her cork board were 4 ½ pictures, 3 tickets, 2 notes, and 1 paper_

_The pictures were, one of her and Mo at the beach Stella seated on Mo's shoulders both wearing huge grins on their faces; one of her and the band the day of their first detention together; one of her, Ray, the band and Scott the day Stella had spit lemonade into Ray's face; one of her and her brothers on the day of 'Family Day' at school; and the last one was a picture that was folded in half, the picture was of her and Ray outside at lunch time, they were under a tree that had fresh bloomed blossoms on it, petals all around it, it was one of the only times they had had an actual civil conversation with each other, they both had a genuine smile on their face._

_The tickets were from three different things one was from the Halloween dance; one from a soccer game in which she attended just to see if Ray was as good as he said he was; and the last was from the Prom._

_The notes were from her history class she and Ray had been writing on them to each other, once again one of those rare days that the two got along._

_Stella smiled as she caught sight of Ray's neatly scrawled handwriting; her smile grew larger as she read what was written on the papers_

_Question for you._

_Yes?_

_Are you as bored as I am?_

_Probably, if not more._

_I don't think that's even possible at the moment._

_Yeah, well._

_She finished reading the notes still smiling to herself. Finally she lifted the last item off the board: the piece of paper_

_On the paper was a mini poster from 'Rising Star' it included Olivia, Wen, Charlie, Mo, her, Ray, and Scott's pictures along with the words __Rising Star Presents: Mudslide Crush, and Lemonade Mouth! _

_Just seeing those words made Stella beam, 'cause even though they had lost to Mudslide Crush in the Rising Star competition it was one of the bands best performances ever._

_Finally Stella looked at the picture frames the first frame held her Diploma, a picture of her in her cap and gown hold the diploma, and this Tagle off of her cap; the second frame held a picture she had drawn/painted in art class with Ray's help due to the project being a partner assignment and the teacher trying to will them into getting along, it was a picture of both bands on the beach, they were smiling though and playing a game of chicken __**(A/N if you don't know 'Chicken' is where one player sits on another's shoulders and they try to knock down the other team into the water, last two standing win.) **__in the ocean at where the water was just below their waist's, Charlie was playing referee while Olivia was sat on Wen's shoulders, Mo was sat on Scott's shoulders, and Stella, by default, was sat on Ray's shoulders. the two didn't randomly come up with the idea of the picture, it had really happened, and that was one of Stella's favorite things about it, it was well… real; the last frame contained a photo from the Prom, it was her and all her friends including Scott and… though she hates to say it, Ray._**)**

**Many of the items involve Ray because, various teachers, Principle Brenigan, Miss. Reznick, and the other members from the two's bands, attempted many, many times to will the pair into, well not exactly **_**friendship**_**, but an understanding per say.**

**Occasionally the sun would shine on that idea and Stella & Ray would have one of those oh so rare days that they could actually get along. **

**Slowly but surely, Principle Brenigan, Miss. Reznick, Mo, Scott, Olivia, Wen, and Charlie got the two actually be pretty a pretty civil pair, in which sometimes they could have a conversation with only two – five insults, or a slight argument. Mo and Olivia thought that it finally came down to that because they figured the two had closeted feelings for one another. **

**While she looked over those photos and notes, Stella wore a grin on her face because, as her two best girl friends suspected, she had hidden feelings for Ray ever since she had climbed up the steps of the school and Ray had caused her to freeze where she stood by say those five simple words that were forever stuck in her mind that sentence of "Check out the new girl." she heard the humor dripping from his charming voice, just as much as she had heard the smile in that voice. She knew that after she started walking again he still had his eyes on her and deep down inside, it gave Stella a burst of pride, whether or not his comment was good or bad.**

**Seeing those photos had all her good -and bad- memories that year flooding back into her mind.**

**So. i really do hope that helped with the first chapter. please review to tell me if it did or didn't! thanks! **


	3. Of Notes, Flashbacks, and Love

**Yeah… no, still don't own it.**

**Special thanks to **_**Madelines **_**for giving me that idea, and for being so sweet to me!**

"Bye Daddy, I'm gonna miss you." Stella said latching onto her father.

Mr. Yamada hugged Stella back, tears pricking in his eyes, not just because she was leaving but because at that moment he had realized how fast his little girl had grown, all due to one little word from Stella's mouth, _Daddy_.

"I'm going to miss you to princess, promise me you'll come to visit us." he said

"Don't worry dad, Ding and Dong over there already made me promise that." Stella said with a laugh from the way her brothers' faces scrunched up at her reference to them.

Stella walked over to her brothers.

"Well I guess this is it." Stella said looking at them.

"Guess so." the twin's said together

There was a small moment of silence before Stella was pulled into a big hug by her brothers.

"I'll see you guys soon okay? I promise." Stella said pulling away and kissing each of them on the cheek "Goodbye guys, im gonna miss you so much."

"We'll miss you to Stella, love you." they said each handing her a little box "Don't open them until you are in the car, okay?" Andrew said

"Okay, i love you to." she said.

Stella looked around the house once more and picked up her large silver purse carefully setting the two delicate boxes inside. Sighing she made her way to the car.

**1 hour later**

Stella sighed, putting her headphones in. she sat peacefully while she listened to "_And the Crowd Goes_", she had to admit, though she had a moral disliking to the lead singer of Mudslide Crush, their songs were pretty awesome.

She let out a small gasp as she remembered the boxes Timmy and Andrew had given her before she left. She reached in her purse and pulled them out

Inside Timmy's was a necklace, it was gold, and had a guitar charm hanging on it, on the guitar were diamonds were the tuners should be.

Stella gasped staring at the necklace in utter awe, she set the necklace back in the box and opened up Andrews's box.

Inside was a ring with a large multicolored flower on it, the band of the ring was gold and in the middle of the flower was, just like on the guitar, a diamond.

Stella sniffled and wiped away a few tear's that had escaped. Her expression became confused as she saw a folded up piece of paper sticking out of the pocket on her flowy black tank, witch had a sequin neon guitar on it. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

It read:

_Dear Stella,_

_By the time you actually notice that we put this note in your pocket you'll be on your way to Julliard. We just wanted to tell you to look in the middle pocket on the left side of your purse. You'll see why when you do. _

_Love, _

_Timmy & Andrew._

Stella did what the note said when she looked in the pocket she found another note.

_Oops did we say left? We meant right_

She looked in the right pocket and found a picture of her and Ray. There was a small sticky note on the side that said

_Flip over_

Once again Stella did as the words said to do. On the back of the picture was another note.

_Look in the pocket to the left on the left side._

_P.S. – we know you like him… what was his name again? Ray was it?_

Stella smiled at the bottom comment and looked in the pocket the note said to . She pulled out the note that was in there

_This is how we know…_

_By the way, look in your book in here._

Stella then realized the not was written on the back of a page from her diary that she had ripped out on the other side was Rays name written a various amount of times in her scrawl.

Stella blushed as she remembered the day she had written that on the paper.

_Flashback_

"_Yo Stella!" Stella heard Ray call out. She stopped walking, sighed, and turned around dropping her bag on the ground, and crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Yes?" she said simply secretly reveling at how his cheeks were slightly flushed and his blue eyes sparked in the sun._

"_You're the one who signed that other band up for Halloween Bash, right?" Ray asked her as he reached her._

"_That would be me. Why?" Stella asked him, raising an eyebrow as she sat down in the grass._

"_No reason." He said, sitting down beside her and leaning up against a tree._

"_Don't lie to me Ray, you wouldn't ask me that if you didn't have a reason to, and you even think about giving me any crap about it either." Stella said with a humph while pulling out a pair of oversized multicolored sunglasses and putting them on._

"_Wasn't plannin on it." he said looking at her. "Anyways, i was just gonna say good luck, cause, im pretty sure your gonna need it, ya know with me and Scott in it to." Ray said with a smirk_

_Stella's mouth dropped slightly but she quickly regained her thoughts._

"_I don't think I'm gonna be the one needing the luck Ray." Stella said_

"_Whatever, you wish." Ray said looking her in the eyes._

"_Psh, right, whatever you think Ray. Whatever you think…" she said trailing off at the end happy she had on sunglasses to hide the fact she was staring right back into his bright blue eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Stella smiled again at the memory and pulled out the book from her bag inside the pages was a piece of photo paper with four pictures on it. In the right-hand corner was one of her and her brothers. Stella was in the middle with Timmy on her right and Andrew on her left, she was bending down so she was close to their height. Each of them were doing a hand sign **(A/N! the picture is about the size of a piece of printer paper but its photo paper. it contains various images!) **Timmy was pointing to his eye with his right hand, Stella was making a heart with her hand, and Andrew was pointing to the camera with his left hand. the upper left-hand corner had the three in the same spots, Timmy had his hands over his eyes, Stella had her hands over her ears, and Andrew had his hands over his mouth. The lower right-hand corner had a picture of the three in dressy clothes Timmy and Andrew were in black dress pants and white short sleeved button up shirts, and Stella was in a short orange dress with a puffed out skirt that had pink and yellow and light-red flower designs on it. the three were holding hands and beaming. the last image, in the bottom left-hand corner, was one of them in on the same day as the one on the bottom right corner, it was at sunset, on the beach around a fire, Stella's hair was falling down in dark ringlets around her face and the back of her neck form the neat bun her mother had it in, the braided halo on the sides of her head though, managed to stay up, her cheeks were a rosy red color and her eyes glittered, Timmy and Andrew, who's hair had also went from neatly brushed back to sticking up at odd angels in random spots, were sitting at her feet by were she had kicked off her heals, all three of them had genuine smiles on their faces. Next to the photo paper was a final not, written out largly in neat handwriting

_We love you Stell-Bell! _

Stella smiled and let the tears flow

"I love you to guys, I love you to." she whispered.

**A/N! There ya go! hope you enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. OC's Please?

**Yea… no still don't own LM darn.**

**Okay this is another Author Note. K?**

**Im in need of an OC for Stella's roommate. Kay?**

**So here's the deal.. just complete this form and put it as a review.. kay? **

**Full Name. –**

**Nick Name. – **

**Favorite Color. –**

**Personality. – **

**Physical Description. –**

**Friends. – **

**Interests. –**

**Hobbies – **

**Crush(es). –**

**Extra. –**

**Kay feel free to add other things to the form! Love ya! Mwah!**


	5. Fluke or Destiny part 1

**Yea so, sadly is still don't own Lemonade Mouth :p**

Stella felt the car jerk to a stop, pulling her out of the trance she had fallen into.

"Well, here we are dear." Mrs. Yamada said

They went around to the trunk and pulled out some of Stella's bags, making sure to grab the larger duffels first.

As she was walking, Stella looked down, she still had her iPod on after going through over half her new playlist she had made for the ride the song had ended up on 'Don't Ya Wish You Were Us'. She was clutching her purse in one had the bag part perched on the top of her wheeled suitcase. **(A/N sorry I don't know what those are called) ** the other ha was holding some of her smaller bags.

Stella, who had been looking down still, bumped into another person while walking towards her dorm.

She slowly looked up to meet the dark eyes of a girl who donned blonde hair, which had raven black underneath, the girl wore an oversized pitch black leather jacket, Stella wondered how she could handle that as she was nearly sweating in shorts and a tank top. **(A/N sorry again this story might seem like the setting is different than Julliard really is, cause honestly I really don't even know where the school is. Sorry again.)**

"Watch where your going!" the girl yelled at Stella.

"Sorry, geez, what's your problem." Stella hissed out.

"Right now, _you're _my problem." The girl sneered and stalked away.

"Well okay then…" Stella said continuing to walk towards her dorm.

Once inside Stella and her mother walked towards the elevator.

Finally the reached Stella's room. Stella pulled out her key, quickly opening her door.

Mrs. Yamada and Stella walked into the room; Stella set her stuff down on the floor, looked up, and gasped. The room was fully decorated in colorful pastels.

"Oh heck no." Stella said mouth still slightly dropped in disbelief.

"Well, im going to go take a look around the town, and the campus. I'll be back in an hour or so." Mrs. Yamada said to her daughter.

"Yeah, okay… g- go for it." Stella mumbled stuttering across her words.

A few minutes later Stella heard the door open she whipped around from where she was standing to get a look at the person.

"Oh, uh, hi. Im Savannah. You must be my new roommate Star is it?" Savannah asked unsure.

"Stella. Nice to meet you." Stella said smiling when she heard Savannah's sweet voice.

"Oh my gosh, im so sorry I can't believe I forgot my own roommates name, I am truly sorry!" Savannah said

"It's totally cool I can see where you'd get mixed up, no hard feelings." Stella smiled.

"Cool. Hey, wanna take a walk around campus? Get to know the sights and rising stars around here?" Savannah asked.

Stella smiled.

"I would love to." She said. With that Savannah linked her arm with Stella's and pulled her out the door, shutting it behind her, into the elevator and out of the dorm.

_Hmm. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship. _Stella thought.

**A/N Im sorry that this chapter is so short! **

**And don't worry if your OC isn't in here, I got so many great idea's I've decided to use them all throughout all the upcoming chapters. So please feel free to turn in more of those "oc forms" thanks! Please review!**


End file.
